Just Like the Movies
by Nationless
Summary: There are moments when Roderich can't remember why he's dating Gilbert. Times when Gilbert turns the hose on the uptight teen are at the top of that list.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia and its characters are property of Himaruya

~X~

"Hey Princess!"

Those words, shouted in a gratingly rough voice, were the only warning Roderich Edelstein received before being hit by a frigid spray of water that left him completely drenched in moments.

For a second, he stood there in shock. Water blurred his vision, as it dripped down into his eyes. Slowly, he turned to look at the albino who had done this. Then he started screaming. "Damn it Gilbert! What the hell are you doing?!"

The silver-haired teen laughed. A house, still spraying water, hung from his loose grasp. "You should see your face right now, Roddy," he said, still giggling like the child he was.

Roderich glowered at him, wiping off his glasses and pushing his dark, sopping wet hair from his forehead. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded, still yelling at him from across the street.

A cocky grin turned his lips. "Come over here and I'll tell you," Gil taunted. He slid a free hand into the pocket of his jeans, pulling of the picture of arrogance.

Roderich's eye twitched at the sight of that smirk as he resettled the glasses on his thin nose. "And if I refuse?" He tugged at his shirt. It clung uncomfortably to his skin, and Roderich just knew that Gilbert was too pleased about that.

"Then I'll just turn the hose on you again," he replied easily. "Drowned cat is a good look on you, Princess. You should wear it more often." As an added insult, Gilbert deigned to wink at him.

Roderich could just feel his cheeks warm with mortification. It was times like these he wondered why he had agreed to go out with him at the end of the school year. And why he was still with him a month after the fact. Gil was completely immature, and really never seemed to think before he did anything. The complete opposite of the brunette.

"You have some nerve, Beilschmidt," he muttered. Still, he made his way across the empty street. "Why I agreed to go out with you is a complete mystery."

"It's cuz you love me," he taunted. "Now come over here; I want to try something."

"I don't love you," he contested. Roderich stopped a few feet away from the grinning idiot. There was a momentary pause as he thought up an excuse. "I simply… Happen to enjoy your company from time to time." A small smirk turned his lips, satisfied with that answer. "Now what do you want?"

Gil impatiently motioned him closer. "C'mon, Roddy. I need you right here." As if to illustrate his point, he pointed to the ground not even an inch away from his own feet.

Roderich sighed, but complied. Water from the hose continued to pour out, soaking his shoes. "All right. What do you want?" he repeated. Irritation was beginning to mark his tone, which Gilbert would surely notice.

Suddenly, the other teen looked nervous. He averted his eyes, and began to fidget as he began one of his rambles.

"So, I had this awesome idea a while ago, and it's summer. So I thought it'd be sorta perfect except, well, it's summer so it wouldn't really work. But we've been dating for a month, so I thought this would be a perfect time to do it. And I really, really want to do it with you, but I don't think you'd like it because I know how you get. But it would really be so perfect that I—"

"Gilbert, what's your point?" Roderich finally interrupted. He had been watching Gil shifting, and wringing his hands as the words kept falling from his lips in a jumbled mess. As amusing as it was at first, it eventually became painful to watch.

He stopped speaking at once, and finally looked Roderich dead in the eye. Taking a deep breath, Gilbert seemed to calm down a bit. "Roderich…" he started carefully. "Close your eyes."

The brunette's brow furrowed. "Why?"

Exasperation was clear in Gilbert's eyes. "Just… Please," he tried again.

Roderich considered saying no, and demanding an explanation. Yet, even as he thought about it, he found his eyes slipping shut. A small breeze chilled him, causing him to shiver. Really, whatever Gilbert had planned, he obviously hadn't thought it through. There was nothing to justify this nonsense.

He heard Gil take a shaky breath, and then a stream of cold water came raining down on him.

Roderich's eyes snapped open. That was the final straw. "Gilbert, you damn—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Roderich was cut off by a pair of warm lips upon his own. They moved softly, hesitantly asking a response from the brunette. Shock and anger faded into something akin to a sweet adoration. Now he remembered why he agreed to go out with Gilbert.

Carefully, he returned the kiss. He was a bit unsure of himself, but somehow their lips knew exactly how to respond to the other.

After too short a time, Gilbert pulled away, grinning like a fool. "Well?" he asked.

For a second, Roderich just stared at him before blinking the water from his eyes. "You sprayed me with a hose so you could kiss me?"

Gilbert rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardness exuding from him. "Well, I wanted our fist kiss to be a kiss in the rain, but it's summer…"

Silence fell over them as the makeshift rain continued to fall on them. Worry began to shine in Gilbert's crimson eyes.

Then Roderich started laughing. Of course, that's what he had wanted to do. That was so perfectly Gilbert. "You're hopeless," he accused between chuckles.

Confusion settled over his pale features before he understood the Roderich-ism. "Only for you, Roddy," he promised.

Roderich shook his head at the absurdity, mirroring Gil's ridiculous grin. Water continued to rain down on them, but Roderich found that he just didn't care anymore.

Gilbert was just a hopeless romantic, with an emphasis on the hopeless. And that suited Roderich just fine.


End file.
